883 Medallions
by 16aqua
Summary: What if there were 883 medallions and I had the last one? I suck at summaries so please read! Kind of follows the movie but it is interesting I hope!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first POTC story. What if there were 883 medallions and I had the last one? I've always wanted to put myself in the story. It kind of follows the movie but its still really good! I hope…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor do I own any of its characters. I'm just a person writing a story.**

The ship docked at Port Royal and I clambered out of the small hole in the base. So this is where it all began, where my father died. I twirled the medallion around my neck in-between my fingers. Before anyone noticed I ran from the boat and walked around the town. I had just sailed from Tortuga and did not find what I was looking for. Suddenly a fellow pirate came zooming by stopping bullets with his fingertips. I smiled and recognized the man as Captain Jack Sparrow. I followed him down a pathway and he hid behind a statue. Then he dashed inside a Blacksmith shop. I waited for a few moments until a tall man with brown hair walked into the shop. I went around the side of the building and climbed through an open window. Jack and the other man were fighting with their swords. They both stepped on a wagon thing and the man caught Jack's irons and jammed them up into the ceiling pane. Jack pulled himself down causing the one man to fly up onto the ceiling panes. I ran in there and drew out my sword jumping on the wagon nearly throwing Jack off.

"Who are you? You look awfully familiar." He asked parrying my blow to his chest.

"That's unimportant at the moment Jack Sparrow." I said.

The man on top of the beams was about to cut down some bricks so I moved out of the way and Jack went flying up onto the beams. They continued the battle up there until the man jumped down. Jack took a bag of powder and blew it in the man's face kicking the sword out of his hands. Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man.

"You cheated." The man said.

"Pirate." Jack said and cocked the gun.

The redcoats were trying to break down the door.

"Move." Jack said.

"No." The man said firmly.

"Please move."

"No! I can not just step aside and let you escape." The man said.

"This shot was not meant for you." Jack said.

A man got up and smacked Jack with a beer bottle and he collapsed on the floor. I stood beside the man and hid my sword behind my back. The redcoats came in and put their guns on Jack. Once he was gone one of the guards gave me a strange look and then he exited the room. The man with the broken beer bottle fell back into a drunken sleep.

"You ok mate?" I asked tucking my sword back in.

He nodded wiping his face clean with a rag.

"What's your name then?" I asked.

"Will Turner. And yours?"

I paused for a moment thinking of my list of random names and decided it was best to give him my original name.

"Alexandria, but I prefer Alex." I said.

"Well Alex thank you very much for your help."

"You're welcome Will."

**A/N: So what do you think? I know first chapter is boring but we all gotta start off somewhere don't we? I would like at least two reviews before I continue on and I would really like to but it's the public's choice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I'm convinced! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers I will continue on with this story. I will update possibly a bit fast depending on how much homework I get. So let's wait and see mates! For now on with the next chapter!**

The Black Pearl:

I stayed at Will's shop most of the day. One to avoid the redcoats and two to find myself a good sword to buy from him. I gestured to the drunken manager.

"Does he do any work whatsoever?" I asked.

"Nope." Will said pounding on a sword.

He paused suddenly and put down his hammer. He walked to the window and opened it up. The streets were completely deserted. Everything was dead quiet until there came various loud bangs, explosions. The explosions didn't stop coming and I grabbed my sword and ran outside.Things started falling apart and people were running and screaming for their lives. Suddenly pirates swarmed the area with swords and bombs and anything deadly you can think of. A pirate came up behind me with a huge stash of bombs. I spun around and was tied in a sword match with the bearded pirate. There was a loud crash and the pirate turned to see what it was. I kicked him through a shop window and ran off hitting random pirates with my sword. I saw Will outside and he was fighting off pirates as well.

"Elizabeth!" Will suddenly yelled.

I saw the pirates dragging her away to a ship, the Black Pearl. Then a pirate stood in front of Will and dropped a bomb at his feet.

"Will!" I screamed trying to warn him.

He looked down and the fuse went out on the bomb but it didn't detonate. Another pirate came up behind him and hit him with a candlestick base. Will collapsed on the ground now unconscious. I kept running about fighting off various pirates away from the civilians. When I was standing near a shop about to slit this one pirate throat the sign fell off and smacked me in the chest. I crashed through the glass and into the register. Dots danced in front of my eyes and I pushed myself off the register. The same pirate threw a bomb and I crashed back into the window. I felt hot blood trickle down my neck as well as the back of my arm. But I held my ground not willing to give up. I stabbed the pirate through the heart and ran outside trying to keep my focus. I made my way to the prison holding cells. The guards were gone so I made my way down the stone steps. Actually it was more like I fell down the stairs. I slumped against the wall at the bottom of the stairs trying to catch my breath.

"Oy! Sparrow! You alive mate?" I called.

"Aye." Was his response.

With the support of the wall I made my way over to Jack's cell. He was leaning up against a wall with his hat titled down covering his eyes. He pushed it up slightly with his thumb and stared at me.

"You look as if you've been beaten with a shovel, lass."

"Yeah well it was pretty vicious out there."

He was quiet for a long moment and then he asked;

"Any certain reason you came to see me?"

I reached into my back pocket and then stopped.

"I wanted you to tell me about the Black Pearl." I said resting my hand on my knee.

"Why do you look so familiar?" He asked ignoring my question.

"How should I bloody know? My name is Alex."

He paused and studied me for a moment.

"That would be short for Alexandria I'm sure."

"Yes bit I prefer Alex." I said standing up.

I wobbled on my feet and Jack stood up in his cell.

"Maybe you should sit down for a bit." He said catching my arm from behind the bars.

I pushed his arm off me and walked out of the jail. The streets were clearing up and the pirates were gone along with the Black Pearl. I found Will still lying on the ground but he was rubbing the back of his head.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I think so…you?"

I nodded and pulled him up to his feet/ he went to go and speak with a man named Commodore Norrington but I held him in place.

"Sparrow knows where we can find the Pearl." I said and led Will to the prison.

Jack was sprawled out of the ground.

"You there, Sparrow." Will said.

"Aye?"

"You were familiar with that ship the Black Pearl?"

Jack sighed and plopped his head back on the ground.

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?"

Will looked at him quizzically. I leaned against the wall eager to hear this.

"Captain Barbossa and his band of miscreants sail from the dread Isla De Muerta which cannot be found except, but those who already know where it is. But why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate." Will answered.

"Oh and you want to turn pirate yourself is that it?"

"Never."

I sighed.

"Just tell him." I said impatiently.

"They took Miss Swann."

"Oh so it is that you've found a girl. Well if you're intending to brave all danger and so win the fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it along mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Will said he would free him if Jack agreed to help. Once Jack was free he led is down to the docks.

"One question about your business mate or there's no use going. How far would you go for this girl?"

"I'd die for her."

"Oh good no worries then."

We walked underwater with a boat over our heads over to the Dauntless.

"Alright nobody move! We are taking over this ship!" Jack commanded.

"Aye avas!"

All the men laughed so Jack cocked his gun and pointed it at the captain. They fled the ship and then came Norrington and his crew. When Norrington arrived we stole the Interceptor and sailed away from Port Royal. Will talked about his father.

"I'm not a simpleton Jack. You knew my father." Will said.

"I knew him. Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

Will got angry and pulled out his sword. So Jack turned the wheel. I ducked just as the mast came flying forward and caught Will in the chest dangling him above the ocean. I didn't stay to hear what Jack had to say to him. I went below decks and closed the hatch door. Once I was sure they were still up there I pulled my medallion out of my pocket. I placed it in the palm of my hand and traced the skull with my finger.

Captain Barbossa…Captain Barbossa…

The name echoed through my head.

He will pay… He will pay…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! I didn't think I'd get this many reviews for my story but you all proved me wrong. You guys rock!**

**Purplelover: Alex is the I person referring to in the story. Sorry you were confused on that!**

**To the rest of you thanks for all the tips and reviews! On with chapter three!**

Catching up:

Tortuga was a rather disgraceful town. Women and men alike were very disturbing. I wrinkled my nose in disgust to be back in this town. Jack laughed at my disgust,

"I'll tell ya mate. If every town in the world was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

At that moment two women came up and smacked him across the face. I doubled over and started laughing at him.

"Well you seem unwanted." I cackled.

"Yeah well…" But he didn't finish his sentence.

We walked into a stable and I stared at a man sleeping on pigs.

"Right…" I muttered.

Jack tossed a bucket of water on the man.

"Curse ya for breathing you slack-jawed idiot!" The man cursed pulling out a gun.

I plugged my nose and turned away making a gagging sound. The smell was so vile, so putrid, that I wanted to throw up.

"Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Ah fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buy's the man who did the sleeping a drink while the man who did the sleeping listens to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

I turned for a minute trying to analyze what Jack had just said. The man seemed to get it just when I did. Jack helped him to his feet and Will and I threw buckets of water on him.

"Blast damn I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will said dropping the bucket.

The man shrugged. Jack led us to a bar and Will and I stood against a post.

"Keep a sharp eye." Jack whispered and retreated to a table.

Men were fighting over women and women were laughing and egging them on.

"If this is what the future is going to be like I'd rather die now." I groaned shoving a drunken man away from me.

Will laughed but immediately stopped when a woman started to hit on him. I laughed at him at least until a man tried to do the same to me. Later that night Jack and Will went back to the Interceptor. I went to climb aboard, then paused and walked right back into the town. I passed several blocks trying to find a spot where I could be alone. I found a dark alley about four blocks from the town. I crawled into the alley and sat down on a garbage bag and pulled the medallion out of my pocket. I stared at it, wondering, waiting for something. I clutched the medallion in my fist and began to sob. I know pirates don't cry but I couldn't help myself. I had my emotions bottled up for so long that I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I don't know how long I was in that alley. I believe it was about three hours. I saw a shadowed figure come to the edge of the alley. I had let out all the sadness and now I was ready to strike. To make my final plunge into Barbossa's heart. Jack walked into the alley and knelt down next to me.

"Planning on going to sleep anytime soon?" He said. His voice sounded a bit sympathetic or maybe that's just what I wanted to hear.

"Who needs sleep?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. We walked back to the Interceptor together. Once there I climbed below decks and sat down at the table. I stayed that way until dawn the next morning. The man named Gibbs came back with a crew of men **(A/N: Yes I know Anna-Maria was in this story too but I left her out because it would ruin with the story.) **Some were short and some where tall but they all looked like a bunch of misfits. But that was the crew. We sailed for a long time until night came and there was a terrible storm. Water overlapped the sides knocking me off my feet several times. Once I actually flew over the side of the ship but Will caught my arm and pulled me back up. Gibbs went up to try and reason with Jack but he kept on going.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood?" Gibbs yelled over the rain.

"We're catching up!" Jack replied with a grin.

About time…It's almost time…the voice echoed in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAY! So many people love my story! I've thought of really cool ideas for new chapters and some are going to be quite long. Well I'm done talking on with the next chapter!**

We arrived at the Isla De Muerta and I spotted the Black Pearl immediately. Jack, Will, and I piled into a rowboat and Jack slowly rowed us into the cave.

"What Code is Gibbs talking about if the worst should happen?" Will spoke up.

"Pirates Code. Any man who falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves' aye?"

They talk back and fourth for a few minutes but I wasn't listening. My adrenaline was pumping fast and the voice in my head was screaming.

Kill him…Barbossa…kill him!

"Oy! Alex! Your hand!"

The voice vanished and I unclenched my fists. I had dug my fingernails in the palms of my hands and my hands were bleeding.

"Oh bloody hell." I muttered tearing off part of my shirt and wrapping the cloth around my hands.

"Are you ok?" Will asked staring at my hands.

"Peachy." I murmured.

We climbed out of the boat and looked in through a small window thing in the rock walls. Barbossa was making a speech and there stood Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" Will cried out.

"No! No! We wait for the opportune moment!" Jack replied dragging us back.

"When's that? When it's most credible for you?"

I tiptoed away from the two of them and peeked around the corner. Barbossa bent Elizabeth's head over the chest. Suddenly I heard a smack and then a thump. Will strode past me and dipped in the water. Down the hallway Jack was unconscious on the ground. I dragged him down the hallway. I heard the pirates yelling and that's when Jack woke up. He walked around a bit and we walked in the pirates. They all pulled out guns and swords.

"You're supposed to be dead!" One of them said.

"Am I not?"

I pulled out my sword and glared at them. Jack tried out several words but they came out wrong.

"Parley." I hissed at the pirates with my eyes narrowed.

Jack leaned on an oar and Captain Barbossa approached us.

"How did you manage to get off that island?" Barbossa growled.

"When you marooned me on that god-forsaken spit of land you forgot one very important thing. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack's voice was very calm.

Barbossa turned and stared at me.

"You look familiar."

My heart was thumping and the voice in my head was screaming;

KILL HIM! KILL HIM!

But my common sense told me otherwise.

He's immortal…don't rush it…wait…you've waited this long…

"What be your name, missy?" Barbossa asked stepping towards me.

"Katherine." I said the first name that popped into my head.

"Well Miss Katherine why don't ye come with me so we can blast Jack's head off." Barbossa reached over and tried to grab my hand so I smacked him hard across the face.

"Kill them both." Barbossa growled and started to walk away.

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?" Jack stated with a grin.

"Hold your fire! You know whose blood we need." Barbossa ordered.

"I know whose blood you need."

**A/N: Yeah I know this chapter was really short but the next one is really long. I don't quite know how many more chapters there are going to be but I have to say at least 10…maybe 8…hmmm….nope there are going to be 8...yes 8 maybe if I can extend a little bit it'll br 9 but 8 for sure...sorry it's so short but the next chapters are really long!**

**16aqua **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey readers! New chapter is longer and you'll find out lots of cool stuff if you were confused. I'm gonna shut up now and write the story!**

Captain Barbossa led us onto the Black Pearl and we went into the Captain's quarters. Jack discussed a plan with Barbossa.

"So let me get this straight. You plan to leave me on some beach with some name as I watch you sail away with my ship." Barbossa laughed.

"No. I plan to leave you on some beach with absolutely no name at all watching me sail away on my ship, and I'll shout the name back to you, savvy?" Jack explained grabbing an apple.

"That still leaves me with the problem with you giving me the name and it's the one I need."

"Well see I'm the only person on this ship who hasn't committed mutiny so it's my word you'll be trusting'; although I suppose I should thank you. I you hadn't committed mutiny and left me to die, I would have an equal share of that curse same as you." Jack replied biting into the apple and offering some to Barbossa.

Jack picked up another apple and offered it to me, but I denied it despite my raving hunger. I kept my eyes focused on Barbossa with my clenched fists behind my back. Suddenly loud shouts came from above and we all walked upstairs.

"Captain we are approaching the Interceptor." One pirate said.

Jack tried to make another offer and we got put in the brig at the bottom of the ship.

"There appears to be a leak." Jack observed the water on the floor.

I leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Something you want to tell me love?"

I let out a long resounding sigh and reached into my pocket. I grabbed the chain of the medallion and pulled it out, allowing Jack to see the medallion at the end of it. His eyes went wide and he stared at it as if he was hypnotized.

"My father gave it to me when I was a young lass. His name was Alexander or Axe man Alex as some people called him. I lived with my mother while he was on the Black Pearl. I missed him terribly. Until one night I followed him onto the ship after one or there raids and he found me below decks. He gave me this medallion and told me to keep hidden while he tried to get them to turn around back to Singapore. One of the crew members found me and took me up and in front of my dad. I was terrified. My dad ordered them to release me and then they…they…shot him…" My eyes welled up with tears as a remembrance of that horrible day.

Jack nodded his head encouraging me to go on. I swallowed and continued.

"They shot him two more times and he fell back into the water…I screamed and cried and my dad died…I kicked one of the pirates I think…and then I jumped into the water…a storm blew in and when I woke up I was in Tortuga. I grew up there until a few years ago and went to search for my mother…but they had burned down her house…she was dead too. There aren't 882 medallions…there are 883. I was eight when that all happened."

I turned away and quietly sobbed to myself. My mother, my father, they were both brutally murdered. I wiped the tears away and sat down on the ground. Jack looked really sympathetic.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

"Yeah me too." I replied.

There were angry yells and loud cannon shots. A cannon burst a hole in the ship.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack roared.

After a while the cannon blast the cell door open. Jack and I ran to the upper deck. Pirates were boarding the Interceptor and trying to kill the others. A man missed the Interceptor and Jack took the rope he was swinging on.

"Thanks very much. Come on Alex grab hold."

I grabbed the rope and we both swung over to the other ship. I heard loud banging coming from below. I ran over to a grate.

"Alex!" Will yelled.

Water was almost above his head. I tried to shove the mast of. Elizabeth came running to the grate. I saw Jack running across the mast after the monkey who had the 882nd medallion. A pirate came up behind me and grabbed my arms.

"Let go of me!" I screamed kicking my legs out.

I was being dragged off the Interceptor.

"Jack!" I screamed again.

I was off the Interceptor and had my hands tied together. I was thrown next to Jack and he kept me close to him. Suddenly the Interceptor exploded and Elizabeth went berserk. Three pirates pulled me back and tried to pull off my shirt.

"Oy leave her alone!" Jack yelled.

Suddenly Will appeared.

"Barbossa!" Will bellowed picking up a pistol and pointing it at Barbossa. "Elizabeth goes free!"

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa questioned stepping towards him.

"Elizabeth goes free." He repeated.

"There's only one shot and we can't die."

The crew laughed and Will jumped up on the edge of the ship.

"You can't, I can." He said cocking the gun at his head.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked like he really didn't care.

"No one! He's no one! Just a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch." Jack stammered.

"My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davey Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms Mr. Turner.

"Elizabeth goes free!"

"Yes we've heard that one. Anything else?"

Jack pointed to himself.

"And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed.

Barbossa took two steps forward.

"Agreed."

**A/N: Muhahahahaha! A cliff hanger! Hopefully this chapter cleared things up. Don't worry though I won't leave you guys hanging for too long!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: See I told you, my wonderful reviewers I wouldn't leave you hanging. Plus I already have the whole story written out. Lol. Alright I'm done chatting time for the next chapter.**

We sailed to a small island that was very far out in the distance. Elizabeth was thrown onto the plank.

"Barbossa you lying bastard you swore she would go free! Will roared outraged while he was being jerked back.

"Don't dare impugn me honor boy! I agreed she would go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where."

The crew laughed and they put a gag in Will's mouth.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine don't it lads?" Barbossa swooned with a twisted smile.

"Aye." The crew responded.

"So I'll be having' that dress back before you go."

Elizabeth glared at them with utmost hatred and pulled off the dress. Some of the men wolf whistled and others cheered. She threw the dress at Barbossa.

"Goes with your black heart!" She snapped.

"Ohh, it's still warm." Barbossa cackled.

Elizabeth slowly walked across the plank. She turned and stared at Will romantically. One pirates stepped on the plank and she fell into the water. Barbossa reached over for my arm so I pulled back and leaned up against Jack's chest.

"Oh feisty one." A pirate said and pulled me away from Jack and out towards the plank.

"Oy! Leave her alone!" Jack growled angrily taking a few steps forward.

The crew pulled out their weapons and pointed them at him holding him in place. I would have slapped Barbossa if my hands weren't tied together. Barbossa shoved me onto the plank and I toppled forwards almost into the water. I stood up and glared at the crew and the sinister captain.

"Off you go." Barbossa ordered.

"Make me!" I growled.

Barbossa lunged his sword at me and I almost fell off the plank again.

"STOP!" Jack yelled suddenly.

Another pirate lunged his sword and it hit my side sharply. I let out a scream of pain and fell head first into the water. I grabbed the ropes with my teeth and pulled them off swimming towards the surface. I broke free and stroked with one of my arms towards the beach. My other arm was wrapped around my side that was bleeding from the cut. Jack dove into the water a few moments after me and helped me to the island.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack cursed placing me gently on the ground. I ripped off the sleeves of my shirt and wrapped it around my side. Once the wound was sealed up I sat their and stared out at the horizon while Elizabeth and Jack went further down the island. Inside I was thinking;

Ha ha! Now you'll never be able to lift the curse. But the other part of me said;

Now I can't destroy him. I can't make him suffer the way he made me suffer.

I sat there all day with a zillion thoughts zooming through my head. Jack came back and sat down next to me placing a bottle of rum in my hands. Elizabeth decided to walk around the island so I still sat there while Jack took a swig of his rum.

"You still have your medallion?" He asked me putting down the bottle.

I pulled the chain out of my pocket and showed it to him.

"Bloody fantastic."

That night Elizabeth and Jack sang songs and danced around the campfire they had made. I didn't move from my spot, nor did I touch the bottle of rum sitting in my lap. Soon Jack drank too much and he passed out. Elizabeth tapped me on the shoulder.

"Come on Alex. Help me with a signal." She pleaded.

No response.

"Fine! I'll do it on my own!" She snapped and stormed off.

After a few hours I sighed, picked up my bottle of rum and hurled it into the crackling campfire flames, watching it explode in front of my eyes. The fire gleamed in my eyes just as it should have been. I stared at the jumping flames and finally turned away. I curled up against Jack's chest and fell asleep.

The smell of smoke woke me up the next morning. I couldn't see Jack anywhere until the Royal Navy came down from their ship and pulled us onto the Dauntless.

"But we have to save Will!" Elizabeth objected.

"No! You're safe now. We shall return to Port Royal at once not go gallivanting after pirates."

"Then we condemn him to death!"

The Governor sighed as well as Norrington.

"The boy's fate is regrettable…"

"Commodore please do this for me! As a wedding present!" Elizabeth suddenly burst.

Everyone was dead quiet. The Governor spoke up first.

"Elizabeth are you accepting Commodore Norrington's proposal?"

"I am." She said with a smile.

To me it looked like a very sad one.

**A/N: Well like I said I have it all written down in a notebook and that's why I'm updating so frequently. I love writing and typing! Well maybe a new chapter tomorrow! Don't forget to R&R!**

**16aqua**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: DISCLAMIER: In case I didn't make this clear earlier I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO DISNEY!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We sailed to the Isla De Muerta and Jack and I piled into a rowboat. Jack slowly rowed us into the caves.

This is it…it's almost time…the final showdown…

"You scared lass?" Jack asked me studying the expression on my face.

I flashed him a sly grin.

"Never."

The crew was chanting and Barbossa was about to cut Will's throat. We pushed past the men and the chanting slowly decreased until no one was making a sound.** \**

"Jack! Alex!" Will exclaimed out of relief.

"It's not possible." Barbossa stated wide eyed.

"Not probable." Jack corrected.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will demanded.

I sighed.

"Even when your own life is at stake all you can think about is her." I huffed.

"She's safe just like we promised, she's set to marry Norrington just like she promised, and you get to die for her just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth, who is in fact, a woman." Jack explained.

I stepped hard on Jack's foot.

"Oh and I'm not a woman?"

"Shut up! You two are next!" Barbossa growled turning back to Will.

"You don't want to be doing that." Jack cautioned him.

"No I really think I do."

"Your funeral." I stated turning away.

Barbossa paused then rolled his eyes and turned to us.

"And why don't I want to be doing this?"

"Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just off shore waiting for you."

There were panicked voices coming from the crew. Jack and I walked up next to the chest and Jack faced Barbossa.

"Just hear me out mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless and they do what they do best, and there you are with two ships. The makings of your own fleet. But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain."

I sighed impatiently. Any day now he could finish his speech. Jack looked at me and got the idea that he needed to hurry up.

"I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp!" Barbossa snapped.

"No, no, no. By all means kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait until the opportune moment." Jack said and he pronounced the last two words very slowly.

"You've been planning this from the beginning! Ever since you learned my name!" Will growled.

"Yeah." Jack said.

Barbossa thought it over carefully.

"We have an accord."

The crew left except for three men who stood there to guard Will or do something else totally stupid and pointless. All the while I stood with my feet in the water, my hand gripped tightly on the sword while Jack pawed through random pieces of gold. He passed by me once.

"Relax." He whispered in my ear.

"I have to admit Jack I thought I had you figured but it turns out you're a hard man to predict.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest person you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for. Because you can never predict when they are going to do something incredibly…stupid." Jack spoke in one of his weird riddles.

He kicked a pirate a tossed Will a sword. The battle was on. Jack and I battled Barbossa back and fourth, covering each others back. We battled back and fourth and Jack got knocked down. Barbossa spun around and started to attack me. I missed a swift movement with his sword and it cut my thigh. I cursed and tumbled backwards down three steps. Jack plunged his sword into Barbossa, who sighed, and plunged it into Jack.

"NOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Jack let out a choking noise and stepped backwards, into the moonlight. Jack looked pretty good as a skeleton.

"That's interesting." He said and twirled the coin back and fourth on his fingers. "Couldn't resist mate."

Barbossa scoffed and the battle continued. I didn't notice Elizabeth come barreling in. Since I didn't take a coin from the chest i had to be extra careful not to get hit. Barbossa hit my side and I screamed in pain stumbling backwards on my feet. Will ran up to the chest after he and Elizabeth blew up the pirates. Jack smacked Barbossa, cut his hand, and tossed the coin to Will. I cut my hand and placed my father's medallion in my hand.

"This is for you dad!" I screamed and tossed the coin to Will.

"What the blazes…?" Barbossa began.

"My name is Alex! My father was Axe man Alex! You killed him in front of me when I was eight years old Barbossa. He had one of the coins from the chest and he gave it to me! There are 883 medallions!"

Barbossa pulled out his gun and pointed it at me. Jack frantically searched his side but his gun was missing…it was in my hands. I pointed it at Barbossa and fired.

_BANG!_

"NOOOO! ALEX!"

I crashed down to the gold piles on the floor. Barbossa opened up his shirt where I had shot him…straight in his black heart.

"I feel……cold." Barbossa stated coldly and he fell to the ground, dead.

Jack dropped his sword and ran over to me. I barely felt his arms around me and his voice sounded so distant, so faint.

"It's…finally…over…" I said in a cold whisper.

"Alex! Alex! You're going to be ok! Elizabeth go fetch the bloody Navy!" Jack screamed.

With trembling hands he unbuttoned my shirt and stared where Barbossa had shot me. The bullet missed my heart but barely. My heart was racing and the only thing I felt was something hot trickle down my cheek. _A tear. _

"Jack…I…I l…love y…you." I stammered.

Jack's teary eyed face was the last thing I saw. Blackness swirled in my vision and I felt the last of my breath leave me.

_I was going to see me dad._

_I was dead…_

**A/N: Well what did you guys think of the ending? I am so sorry to all my wonderful reviewers that I made this story so short but I do have lots of other ideas for my tales of Captain Jack Sparrow. Special thanks to;**

**Alabelle: You have been a very wonderful reviewer!**

**TheEvilTrafficCone: For being my best friend in the whole frickin world!**

**RoonilWazlib42: For being an awesome friend! You rock!**

**That's all for now! Thanks everybody!**

**16aqua**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well this is not the last chapter after all. I might make one more chapter. Kind of like Jack's final thoughts. For those of you who don't like to cry I would not recommend reading this chapter. It's rather sad. Ah who am I kidding please read it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! **

Alex's head fell backwards and her arms went limp in his hands. Jack gently shook her.

"Alex! Alex! Please get up Alex! Don't do this to me love!"

She didn't move. Her skin went white as a sheet and she was cold, very, very cold. Jack closed his eyes tightly and felt a few tears drip down his cheeks and onto his braided beard. One thing he had never done in his life…cry. He was dead, his love was dead. Jack brushed away the tears from his beard and laid Alex's body down gently below the cursed treasure chest. Then, using her lifeless hand, he dipped her hand into the chest and used it to grab a piece of the gold, the one that had her blood on it. Her father's gold. He closed her hand around the gold and then brought the gold to her chest. He crossed her arms together and put the pistol beside her. Now she had a piece of him and a piece of her father to take with her into the afterlife. Jack stood up and began walking towards the exit. Will and Elizabeth were frozen to the spot, Elizabeth quietly sobbing against Will's broad chest. Will just stood there, staring into the abyss, as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I'd be much obliged if you could drop me off at my ship." Jack whispered quietly just loud enough for Will to hear him.

As if he spoke any louder it would disturb this now a graveyard. He sighed and walked out and sat in the rowboat waiting for Elizabeth and Will. He couldn't believe she was dead. He was going to miss her beautiful smile, her cute laugh, and her miraculous eyes. She was so tender and sweet, and then she was wrenched from his life like a sword from his sword holder. Will and Elizabeth soon joined him in the rowboat and they slowly rowed back to the Dauntless. Jack was at the gallows when they arrived in the early morning. He stood there with a sad expression on his face as the man read off a list of his crimes and blah, blah, blah.

The noose was placed around his neck.

_Well at least I'll be seeing Alex very soon._ He thought to himself.

The floor suddenly dropped underneath his feet and Will threw his sword. Jack stood on it on the tips of his toes trying to balance out. Will cut the rope around his neck and they took off running. They ran and fought side by side until the Navy caught up with them. As Will stood up for him Elizabeth joined the battle. Jack spotted Mr. Cotton's parrot and sighed.

He stepped towards the ledge and turned to the Navy.

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as they day that…" But he never finished his sentence.

Jack tumbled over the side and smashed into the water. He broke the surface and heard Gibbs call out to him. The Black Pearl was in clear sight. He swam over to the ship and was tossed down a rope. The crew hauled him aboard and Gibbs helped him to his feet.

"The Black Pearl is yours." Gibbs said.

Jack rubbed the wheel of the ship. He commanded the crew to get to work and they obediently obeyed.

"Now, bring me that horizon." He said pulling out his compass and humming "A Pirates Life For Me".

"And really bad eggs." Jack said and turned the wheel.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho." He sang quietly and closed the compass.

His thoughts went back to Alex one more time and he sailed away from Port Royal.

_Alex…_

_Alex…_

_Alex…_

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Let me know if I should put up another chapter on Jack's other feelings.**

**16aqua**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow! I didn't realize people really thought I should go on with this. You guys rock! Anyway here's the final chapter with Jack's final thoughts.**

Jack thought back to what he could have done to prevent what happened to Alex, but nothing came to mind. He sighed and steered the ship onward, destination, unknown.

Back in the caves of the Isla De Muerta my body and Barbossa's body lay cold and dead on the ground. The monkey Jack crawled up out of the water and to the chest. He pulled out a coin and turned back into a skeleton with a loud screech. I saw a blinding flash of light and knew it was the gates to heaven. I coughed up blood, but wait that wasn't right. There was another brilliant flash of light and I was staring up at the cave walls of the Isla De Muerta. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

_I'm alive! _

_But how!_

I turned my hand over and opened my closed fist. My father's medallion rested in the palm of my hand, the evil skeleton eyes staring up at me. I smiled and immediately knew why I was alive.

_Your body doesn't shut down until six minutes after you think your dead. Jack must have placed the coin into my hand before my time was really up. It was like being in a coma for a few minutes._

I touched the hole where I had gotten shot and watched as it slowly closed up, sealing up the injury as if it never happened. I felt tears of joy drip down my cheeks that were now flooding with color. My body felt warm again, and my skin was no longer deathly cold. I slowly got to my feet and wobbled a little bit. I stared down hard at Barbossa's corpse.

"Serves you right, bloody pirate." I whispered coldly.

I checked my shirt one more time and made sure the bullet wound was completely gone. I walked up to the chest, cut my hand, and dropped the coin into the chest. I pinched my leg and it hurt, so I knew the curse was lifted. Then I walked out of the cave, taking a few articles of gold off the ground with me. When I reached the water, I noticed the rowboats from the previous crew were still there. Suddenly reality hit me.

_Jack could be dead! The hanging!_

But something told me, a strange feeling told me he was still alive he was out there somewhere, most likely mourning my death. But I wasn't dead. I was alive. Nobody knew I was alive and everyone assumed I was dead. But they haven't seen the last of me. Nobody has. I piled into the rowboat and grabbed the oars. It was a very long trip back to Port Royal, but I have some friends that need to know the truth.

_I was alive._

_I was back._

_Alexandria Ramoes was back…_

_I was alive…_

_And I was proud…_

I took an oar in each hand and slowly rowed out of the caves. It was a foggy night and there were many dangerous to face. I laughed to myself and rowed into the darkness.

**A/N: LOL! I bet I had all you guys fooled! You really thought Alex was dead for sure! Oh man that was funny. Anyway I was planning on making a sequel but I need opinions on what I should do from all my reviewers. So please let me know.**

**Thanks,**

**16aqua**


End file.
